In supermarkets, warehouses and other product display and storage facilities, it is frequently desirable to divide a display or storage shelf lengthwise or transversely into different product sections. The present invention provides a shelf divider for this purpose which can be readily attached to and removed from a particular type of shelf, namely an apertured shelf, while being resistant to inadvertent removal or displacement.
According to the invention, a shelf divider for the purpose indicated, comprises an elongate strip of flexible material, conveniently plastic sheet divided by a lengthwise fold line into a shelf attachment panel and a fold-up divider panel. The attachment panel has a plurality of press-out tabs for insertion in respective apertures of a shelf to which the divider is to be attached. Each tab has a base along which the tab can be folded, the bases of the respective tabs extending lengthwise substantially along the center line of the attachment panel. The tabs are spaced to conform with the spacing of apertures in a shelf and the tabs face in opposite directions. With this arrangement, when a first one of the tabs has been depressed and inserted through a shelf aperture, it is necessary to twist or rotate the divider lengthwise in order to insert an oppositely directed tab into its respective shelf aperture. A similar twisting or rotating action is required in order to disengage the divider from the shelf apertures, so that the structure effectively inhibits inadvertent removal or displacement of the device. It will be evident that when the divider is attached to a shelf, the attachment panel is face to face with the top of the shelf and the divider is folded up into operative position.
In a preferred form of the invention, the divider has two inner oppositely directed tabs, and two outer oppositely directed tabs. The spacing between each inner tab and the adjacent outer tab preferably is greater than the spacing between the two inner tabs. For example, the spacing between the inner tabs may conform with the spacing between four shelf apertures and the spacing between each inner tab and its adjacent outer tab may conform with the spacing between five shelf apertures. To attach the divider to a shelf, first the inner tabs are inserted in their respective apertures with a degree of rotation of the divider. When both inner tabs have been inserted, the outer tabs are inserted one by one into their respective apertures by twisting or distorting the divider between the respective inner and outer tabs. The increased length of divider between the inner and outer tabs facilitates such twisting or distortion. This form of divider provides a particularly secure, yet releasable attachment.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims read in conjunction with the attached drawings.